


So Many Colours Hide in Your Grey Eyes

by overunderachiever



Series: Soulmate September 2020 [26]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Hopeless Romantic, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, third time ive had to make that tag myself, you cant see the colour of your soulmate's eyes until you meet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overunderachiever/pseuds/overunderachiever
Summary: The world is a beautiful, colourful place, Roman just wishes his were a little less colourful if it would mean he had a soulmate. One day he discovered the world is far more colourful than he thought it was.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Soulmate September 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872199
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	So Many Colours Hide in Your Grey Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Not massively happy with this one, but I've done it now I guess

It was a beautiful day. Roman sauntered through the park breathing in the sunshine and the breeze and the colours all around him. He guiltily wished wasn't so pretty...wished he couldnt see one of the colours because he hadn't met his soulmate yet. But he _could_ see all the colours and he _hadn't_ met his soulmate.

Instead he lived in his beautiful, colourful world, without a one true love to share it with.

He tried so very very hard not to think about it, to ignore the couples he saw walking hand in hand, gazing into each other's eyes, but he couldn't help it. He was a hopeless romantic and some higher power had decided he would be alone.

Roman would probably have been perfectly happy without a soulmate if his dating life hadn't been so abysmal. No matter who he went on a date with, how he acted, what the other person was like, they just never clicked. They would never even get close! There was always something missing, something not quite right, and Roman would always be able to tell very quickly that it would only end up hurting them both if they tried to force something that wasn't working.

Try as he might, Roman just couldn't shake the feeling that he was _meant_ to have a soulmate.

The young man walking towards him along the path suddenly tripped and Roman darted forward to catch him. The man landed, giggling, right into his arms and Roman found himself gazing at the prettiest, most adorable face he'd ever seen.

"Oh sorry! Don't mind me-" the man broke off as they made eye contact and Roman found himself gazing into the most beautiful pair of soft grey eyes.

"It's you!" Suddenly the young man was jumping up and gripping Roman's arms tightly, bouncing up and down on the spot. He had the prettiest smile that almost had Roman swooning before he registered what the man had said. "It's you! It's really you!"

"I'm terribly sorry, not that I am not deeply flattered by your enthusiasm, but what do you mean?"

"We're soulmates silly!"

Roman faltered. "Really?"

"Yeah...cant you see a new colour?" The man suddenly stilled, looking so utterly downcast it gave Roman whiplash at seeing the change.

"I've always been able to see colour..." Only then did Roman look around. "but...its so...bright. It's positively vibrant!" It was true. Suddenly the way Roman had seen the world before seemed muted, washed out, faded. The chance wasn't drastic but it was definitely something. He turned back to look into his soulmates eyes, the pale grey made of a little bit of every colour blended together.

And then Roman understood. He had always been able to see all the colours but they were never full-strength because his soulmate's eyes had that last bit of each one. And now they had met, Roman's colour vision was at full strength.

"We're really soulmates?" He asked, half scared this was all a dream.

The other man nodded excitably, hair flopping into his eyes a little and glasses sliding down his nose. Roman felt his heart turn over in his chest at just how adorable it was.

"Yep! I'm Patton, nice to meet you!"

"A beautiful name, for a beautiful person! I'm Roman" and then, because he couldn't help himself, he lifted Patton's hand to kiss it, gazing into those beautiful grey eyes that he knew he would never tire of seeing - those beautiful grey eyes that let him see the true colours of the world. Patton blushed prettily and Roman's heart fluttered.

They had a wonderful time, walking round the park, hand in hand, while Patton gasped at how much more radiant the autumnal trees were now he could see the amber of Roman's eyes. They talked constantly, a conversation made of Patton's excitable chattering and Roman's passionate ranting that blended seamlessly together.

By the time Roman was walking Patton back to his house ("what a gentleman!" Patton had exclaimed when Roman offered) he was very sure he was falling in love already. He'd always fallen hard and fast and though this was sort of the same, it also felt completely different, completely _new_. Of course it wouldn't be quite perfect without them putting work into their relationship, but for once Roman really felt like it _could_ be perfect.

"Thanks for walking me home."

Roman smiled softly down at his soulmate, marvelling at just how pretty he looked in the evening light. "Anything for you, my prince."

Patton giggled. "Well if I'm your prince, you're just as much mine." He went up on his toes, eyes silently asking for permission. By way of an answer, Roman just lent forward to meet him half way.

It wasn't a movie-ending sort of kiss, it was just a gentle, brief press of lips, but the fireworks were there all the same, bursts of colour and a promise to be there for each other - for all the bad days, and all the beautiful ones.

~~*~~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
